Between Fear and Curiousity
by Frenzied Nerves
Summary: SPOILERS One-shot: What if curiosity got the best of our lazy leaf genin after Gai stopped Gaara in Episode 58? Short; yaoi implications, ShikaGaara...Read on if you must :P


*OOC-Yeah I must have been on crack when I thought this one up. Another one of those ideas I would run with if I didn't have so many finals coming up. :P*  
  
Set after the incident in the hospital-episode 58..(and no.I don't remember exactly what they said .)  
  
"I'll definitely kill you guys."  
  
Gaara's cutting words sent shivers down their spines. Naruto still had that shocked look on his face while Shikamaru's teeth gritted together. Gai watched after the sand genin until he disappeared around the corner. They were all silent until Shikamaru finally moved. He did not know why he had the sudden urge to follow the redhead. He supposed it was more curiosity than anything. He felt like beating the living daylights out of him yet that story about what happened to him disgusted him.  
  
'I mean seriously.whose parents would do that to their own kid? That IS just really sick.'  
  
Slipping along the hall walls, the lazy genin moved quickly without much of a sound. All he could see was the darkened silhouette of Gaara as he walked slowly away, the gourd on his back sliding back and forth in rhythm with each plop of his shoes. Shikamaru could make out heavy breathing as he got even closer. His eyes narrowed slightly, anticipating the worst. He really did feel stupid. He should be back there figuring out what had Naruto so worried but something told him to follow Gaara.  
  
'Geez.yeah that's right. Why stay behind to see what's wrong with your friend? Why not follow the psychopath instead? This is so troublesome.'  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
Shikamaru froze, his eyes widening as Gaara slowly turned around. His dark visages appeared more annoyed than bloodthirsty which oddly made him feel better.  
  
'At least he doesn't look like he wants to rip my arms off or something.'  
  
".I was going to..uh.well.just.yeah."  
  
Standing straight, he scratched the back of his head, a slight hint of embarrassment etched across his young features. Gaara seemed somewhat amused by this when he chuckled slightly then turned away. He put out his foot to walk then stopped. He turned back around. Narrowing his eyes, his mouth indifferent, he took a few steps towards Shikamaru who did not make a move to run.  
  
'I would run if my damned legs would work.oh well. How troublesome.'  
  
"You don't run away from me. Are you waiting for me to kill you?"  
  
"Why aren't you trying to kill me?"  
  
'Stupid question. Way to go.'  
  
"Maybe I should."  
  
The two remained where they were. Gaara`s head snapped up, his face turning to the side slightly as a door somewhere far off opened and shut. Shikamaru could feel his heart beat quicken then subside. He had half expected the sand genin to send his sand down and kill whomever disturbed this silence. That was what he expected but it did not happen. Once again Gaara set his sights on him. He did not blink as a few minutes passed without a word between them then he blinked but once. Shikamaru put his hand up to brush his hair back. It was an unconscious maneuver. This tension was the same it had been in the room.  
  
"So what would killing Lee bring to you?"  
  
"I told you. To make me feel my reason for existing."  
  
"So what if you found another reason for existing?"  
  
Gaara raised an eyebrow quizzically then he tilted his head to the side a moment as if pondering what he had heard. A smile perked in the corners of his lips as he stared directly into Shikamaru's eyes.  
  
"Nara Shikamaru, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I will remember that name."  
  
Shikamaru took a few steps closer, closing the gap between them. Gaara did nothing but stand there. No sand. Just him though it would not have surprised the leaf genin if was ready for anything. He stood about a foot from him. The redhead remained fixated on his eyes, his smile still prevalent. Shikamaru remained standing tall now, his face unwavering with his lips drawn up.  
  
"You are not afraid of me."  
  
"That would be troublesome."  
  
Gaara chuckled then made sort of a shrugging gesture.  
  
"That is foolish of you."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You interest me."  
  
That surprised Shikamaru to say the least. Trying to act nonchalant as usual, he smirked and shrugged his shoulders back.  
  
"Yeah? I'm not that interesting."  
  
The redhead never wavered.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
He took a quick step towards Shikamaru who could not move if he had wanted to. He remained impassive somehow which seemed to please Gaara. Only being an inch away from the sand genin was making him nervous. For some reason, he felt like poking Gaara. It was a really stupid thought but he always wondered since Lee's battle if the guy would just turn to sand if you touched him. When he reached out and barely grazed Gaara's arm, his eyes widened. He backed up. His face completely change for a moment, his cheeks inflamed.  
  
'Geez.what was that about?'  
  
Gaara seemed unable to comprehend. He was staring at his arm as if it had come to life and hurt him. He glared at Shikamaru then, as quickly as that, he was back to normal. That reddish tinge remained in his face.  
  
".Don't touch me."  
  
"Alright alright! Don't have a cow! Geez.how troublesome.."  
  
The look he was giving him gave him the creeps. His skin heated up around his face. Shikamaru averted his eyes a moment, trying to compose himself. Some kind of strange feeling was gripping his chest, making it hard to breath.  
  
'What's going on? Get a grip! Get a grip!'  
  
Folding his arms over his chest, Shikamaru closed his eyes. He had to clear his mind for a bit. When he opened his eyes once more, Gaara still stood there with that same look. His dark eyes averted to the floor, breaking eye contact.  
  
"I will remember your name."  
  
This time, when he turned away, he kept on walking. His gourd bounced along as his pace quickened then, in a flurry of sand, he was gone. Shikamaru was left standing there as if he had been alone this entire time. He noted that Naruto or Gai never followed after him. They knew he was not going to be killed. It made sense.  
  
'Yeah. That's right.'  
  
With that, he decided to go see how Naruto was doing then maybe go catch up with his teammates before the Chuunin exam tomorrow. Not like he was going to train much or anything. Resting was important too. He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll remember you too, Gaara of the Sand."  
  
He yawned. Sleep would be good about now.  
  
*OOC: Oh the corniness. .;; That's what happens when you write something at midnight. This is only a one-shot until I see the rest of Naruto. Not saying this ever did happen..but it's fun to imagine. :P Pardon any OOCness.* 


End file.
